Torn Through Love
by ItsMaddyMayhemYo
Summary: Bella and Edward come from two completely different worlds, Worlds that hate each other. But they love each other more then live itself. What will happen when a werewolf girl and a vampire boy fall for each other?/ Story MUCH better then summary!
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me after listening to Shakira's song "She Wolf."

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in twilight.

Enjoy.

*********************************************************************

_Moving Day, September 28th_

"Edward, you've been sitting in this room for hours, get your stuff packed, we are leaving in an hour." Said Esme smiling at me. "But.. The denali's, Tanya.. Esme I can't leave." she sat down and put her hand on my shoulder. "This isn't the end, we'll see them again." reassuring me with her smile. "Alright, but I visit on weekends." She shrugged. "That's up to Carlisle." I rolled my eyes, I loved Carlisle, but he choose my life, I couldn't do anything without Carlisle's approval.

I hurried and ran down to put my stuff in the Volvo. "Edward, Hi." Tanya said, mascara running down her cheek. I went over and hugged her. "Edward, I love you. More than anything. I hope you know that." I started to feel alone again. "Tanya, I will never ever forget you, I love you. If it would've been my choice, I wouldn't have.." she cut me off. "Yes, You would've. I would never let you leave your family for me. Ever." She cried into my shirt. What was worse than leaving the girl that loves you? Oh yeah, I forgot, it's leaving the girl who loves you on her birthday.

She pulled out of the hug. "You keep yourself safe in Forks, Edward." she smiled. I made a smile and kissed her. Then got into my Volvo. I watched her wave goodbye, and I waved too. I began driving to Forks, Washington.

**Bella's POV**

"Bells? You coming?" Jake yelled from the distance. I was still sitting on the edge of the cliff staring. I could feel someone moving to Forks, and unwanted family. Vampires. Thank god I was the only one who could sense them. Or else Jake would've broken the treaty by now. "Jake, tell everyone I'll catch up later. I have things to think about." I just knew he'd reply with a stupid question. "What are those things?" I knew it. "Well, I'm going back to school tomorrow. None of the pack go to Forks High School. I'm always alone. Except for you know, Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, and Tyler." He walked over and sat beside me, "Bells, I told you. If you'd just switch to the school on the res it'd be fine." "And I told you, I like Forks. I feel normal there." he looked at me. "Then don't complain about it." Jake was like a big brother to me. We joked around and we would get in fights, but we always worked through it. "Jake.. Am I a good wolf?" He looked at me in a worried face. "What do you mean?" "Well, I don't know, I just wanted your opinion." He looked at me again. "Bella, You were born to be a wolf, and you always were a wolf. You're a better wolf then Paul." I looked down. "I could never be as good as Paul, Jacob. I need to go home, Sorry tell everyone I'll see them tomorrow after I get back from school." He nodded and ran into the woods. Showoff.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forks High School, First Day Of School.**_

"**So Bella, I heard you were hanging with Jake again." She said, a flirty smile on her face. "I'm always hanging with Jake, and everyone else. If you like him so much, why don't you just tell him? He's been single for a long time. Maybe you two could hook up." She looked at me. "Bella, I do not hook up. Not since the Mike Newton incident." I rolled my eyes and laughed once. "It was a breakup Jess, every girl experiences a break up by the time they are in the 11****th**** grade." "Not you." God I hated when she pulled up the fact that I never had a boyfriend. "Yeah, I know Jess. You don't have to bring this up every day." I said walking toward Biology. "But Bella, I have to, I mean come on. Your so pretty and nice. Every guy wants you. But you just avoid everyone." I rolled my eyes. "I am not ready for that kind of commitment, Jess. Right now all I'm focused on is school. Nothing more nothing less." She just walked to her locked and said. "Okay.. But I hope you know you're the only girl who's never had a boyfriend." **

**I still had minutes to spare before class, so I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. It wasn't that I couldn't get a boyfriend, it was that I just wasn't ready for something like that. I was still learning to manage my strength, and my howl. Let alone having a boyfriend distracting me. Or maybe it was that, I wasn't a slut like the other girls in my grade. They tried too hard to get guys, and it was clearly visible. I wasn't a cheerleader, they got every guy they wanted, whenever they wanted. I wasn't a skateboard girl. Who got to hang out with everyone without their parent's permission. I wasn't a teacher's pet. Who got treated differently because I talked to the teacher and got along with them. I was just Bella Swan. The normal teenage girl, trying to get her way through high school. The girl that who hid the secret that she was actually a wolf. The girl with no boyfriend. That's how I wanted to be. Not some wannabe poser. People could see through you, and know what you were based on your rep. So I kept my voice low and actions to a minimum. I heard a bell ring, oh no. If I was late for class, Mr. Banner would probably give me a first day of school essay. Based on the remarks I have heard about him. I picked up my books and dashed out the door. I ran between students like a race car driver swerving through cars. And suddenly I ran into a boy and my books flew on the ground. Crap! "Oh my, Ricky Bobby, you'd better slow down there." the boy said. I chuckled and said. "Hi I'm Bella. I was kind of in a rush. I heard so many things about the teacher, and just wanted to be on his good side." he smiled. "I'm Edward. Oh let me pick up your books." he reached down and grabbed my history and biology book's. **

**People were staring, I just noticed now why I tried to be quiet no matter what the circumstance. I saw Jess looking at me from Kyle Lancaster's locker. She looked surprise. Her face was in the form of a, 'oh my god, Bella is talking to a guy. No way!' "Since your knew, do you want me to show you around? Well after class that is?" he smiled. "I'd like that." **

_**The Reservation, 4:00 p.m. **_

**So maybe I had a tiny little crush on the new guy Edward. He was totally cute and also, he had a great personality. Something that guys at Forks, seemed to be lacking. Everyone looked jealous of me. Especially Penelope Reynolds. The girl who hated me since Pre K. I had been avoiding her for years, and I didn't want to cause trouble because she thought Edward was hot. No I was not going back down that road again. Although we were far from friends, I thought that maybe someday we could be friends. Who am I kidding? Penelope, I hated her. I just didn't want her to know that, although it was perfectly obvious. **

**Of course, I bring Edward to our lunch table and Jess is all over him. She had a boyfriend, but did that stop her? No. But still, she was one of my best friends, and I wouldn't get mad at her. Plus me and Edward weren't even dating, so It was perfectly fine for her to like him. But I liked him.. Or didn't I? How was I supposed to know? I was a junior who has never been kissed, or ever went out with a guy. Based on the popularity rule book.. I qualified as a looser. This is so confusing, I didn't even really know him. But I did give him my number. And I knew the basics about him. "Bells? What are you doing?" Asked Jacob leaning against my doorway. "Thinking." Here it comes.. "About?" He was too predictable now. "I met a guy, and I really like him, but the thing is that I don't know him that well." He rolled his eyes in the 'Oh god.' kind of way. He walked over and sat beside me and put his arm on my shoulder. "New guy?" I nodded. "Of course, well what's his name?" "Edward.. Edward Cullen." Jake removed his arm and stared at me coldly. "You can't betray our pack." He said quietly. "Why is this betraying our pack?" "Cullen.. He's not what you think he is." I hated the jealousy side of Jake. "Out!" I yelled, and slammed the door. God, why'd he have to be so protective.. I hated it.**

**Edward's POV**

I ran to the woods, and found a tree to climb. I sat at the top thinking of that girl I met named Bella. Their was something different about her, all the other girls like her friend Jessica. Were all over me, but she wasn't, which I liked. She was also very pretty.. No Edward. Don't do this.. You love Tanya. But she was so far away, and yes I still loved her, as I always would. But something inside told me that Bella could be the one for me. Well.. Let me put this in perspective. I was a vampire, she was a human. What would be the outcome of this? It'd probably be that I would end up hurting her or worse killing her. But maybe if our love was strong enough.. I wouldn't hurt her.

After hours of thinking, I finally made my decision. I would ask Bella to go out with me. Then I'd see how that goes, and if it works.. Then I could love her without hurting her. I heard a howl. Oh no, I was on the reservation, the dead zone to vampires. If they found me here then they'd kill me. And then my family.

I decided to listen in on their meeting then I would leave.


	3. Chapter 3

_2 weeks later, Forks High School_

**Edward's POV**

"So, I was thinking maybe you could come with me and Jess to the movies. You don't even have to think of it as a da.." I stopped her. "I would love to, Bella." her face lit up. "Really!? I mean.. Really?" I chuckled and nodded. "Okay. I will let you know when we will go." I nodded and walked to my locker. Alright, this is really wrong. I am still going out with Tanya, and yeah I still love her. But I think I love Bella to. But yet I haven't known her long. So what to do? Break up with Tanya? Then what? Have her kill Bella because she thinks that is why I broke up with her? No, Bella didn't deserve that. But I couldn't go out with both of them. I wasn't that kind of guy. And I never would be.

I got into my Volvo and started to drive home. When Tanya called me, Oh great… 'Hi Edward, I'm sorry. I just had to call you. I miss you too much! When are you coming up to visit?' 'I don't know.. And Tanya there is something I need to talk to you about.' the silence started until she said.. 'okay.. What is it dear?' I tried to swallow but it was as dry as the Sahara. 'Well, You know the saying? Long distance relationships may kill you.' and before I had a chance to finish she said. 'Your breaking up with me?' I could here the pain in her voice. 'Tanya, I still love you. But I don't think this is going to work out. I mean, me here and you there. That's just very hard.' it was silent again. 'If that's what you want..' and she hung up. I had a feeling she'd be here soon, to get me back. It was as if I were on her radar or something of that sort.

I was getting an irresistible urge to see Bella. I didn't know if that was a blood attraction or just liking her. If it was about her blood, then I'd break the treaty.. She had a very distinct smell. But.. Yet it was different. Unlike anything I ever smelled.. Only if I could just taste test.. NO! Edward stop thinking like this! "Edward.. You can't kill that girl. You know what will happen." Must she always snoop into my thoughts? "Alice.. I'm a vampire. I'm dangerous. What does it take for you to understand. We like blood. Plain and simple." That sounded horrible. She shook her head to disagree. "Maybe that's why we are against drinking human blood." She was right. "Can you drive faster? I really want to go home. I think I'm going hunting." She shook her head. "No, Edward. You know how Carlisle doesn't want me to get another ticket." I rolled my eyes. Yeah like that has stopped her before.

**Bella's POV**

"I'm telling you right now Bella, if you bring that Cullen to this reservation we are not going to sit here and do nothing." God what the heck was his problem! "Jake, just stop! It's my life. I can date whoever I want. Whenever I want. Cut me some slack, I have never had a boyfriend and no one ever liked me! So this is great for me! So butt out!" He stared at me coldly. And ran off into the woods, I wasn't so fast, but I tried to keep up. "Jake! Stop please! I'm sorry! It's just that you are more protective than Charlie! It gets annoying." He kept running. "Yeah cause that helps a whole lot." He said. "Jake!!" He stopped. "What now?" I was lagging behind him to catch up. "Please, just hear me out." He sighed in the 'okay you win go head and tell.' look. "I really like him.. And I didn't say I'd bring him here. Just please tell me why you are so against the Cullen's?" he was about to say something, but instead he said. "You will find out on your own." and was off. "I don't want words of wisdom!" I shouted.. But it was no use, he was long gone. What did he mean? 'You will soon find out' Is Edward a murderer? No no, Jake would never let a killer get me. Then what was he! I demanded to find out right now. There was no way I could love someone without knowing who they really were. I just could not do it.

I phased back once I got home, and threw on a pair of old shorts and a tee shirt. Then picked up the phone and dialed Edward's number. 'Hi Bella.' I smiled, it was impossible not to smile when you listened to his angelic voice. 'Hey Edward. I wanted to know.. Can I meet your family today? They seem really nice.' He sounded shocked, it was like he thought no one wanted to meet his family. 'Sure.. If you want to..' 'I do.' 'Okay, then just come to the diner and I will meet you and pick you up there.' 'Okay, thanks Edward.'

Okay there was no way I could wear this, to see Edward's proper family. I ripped through my closet to find the perfect outfit. And there it was, a purple flutter top. With a pair of White Capri's. Veronica loved the outfit. She was all about fashion, so I decided to listen to her. Oh.. Veronica, She was my Geography teacher, but now she is my mom. I know.. One strange parent/teacher conference. I will tell you that. She is nice though.. She isn't Renee, but no one will ever be Renee. But she has her own fashion line. So I get her opinion on everything I wear. I think that Edward liked me, I mean what other reason would you allow me to see your family? I didn't know what it was like to have a guy like you because this has never happened to me. All I knew was, I liked him, maybe even a little more then just like. Wait.. How could I love him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

I arrived at the Cullen's house, nervous of what they'd think of me. Edward opened my door like a proper gentleman and lead me up the staircase to the house. When I got to the door, I was greeted by a woman. She was so pretty. Her smile looked like she was smiling for the dentist office. "You must be Bella." she said, welcoming me in with open arms. "Yes, I am Bella Swan." She smiled and glanced over her shoulder. A shorter girl with brown hair walked through a hallway, she stopped when she saw me and walked over, "Bella!" did I know her? "Hi.." I said uneasy. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just.. Every friend of my brother's is a friend of mine!" and she gave me a hug. "This is Alice." Edward said. She smiled and nodded. "The rest of the family is making.. Well by making I mean _trying _to make dinner for us. I hope you like Italian. Because we are making pasta. Come on, let's introduce you." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. "Guy's this is Bella Swan. Edward's friend." I waved and said. "Hello, it's very nice to meet you all." Edward's mom walked past to the smoking dish. "Awe she's so sweet. You boy's should learn manners from her. And Carlisle hun, Remember how I said low temp?" The man who I thought was Carlisle walked over and kissed her forehead. "I'll remember that next time." "Don't try sweet talking me. Your in trouble, you just burnt the pasta." The big one, Emmet. I think. He laughed. "How can you burn pasta, Carlisle?" "In my defense, I don't cook." Then it fell silent for a second.. Until a woman walked down the steps. She was beautiful, eye's a golden passionate color. Her figure was exactly how every woman wanted to be. Her hair was a perfect color blonde, with a hint of light brown. Everything about her was to perfect. And I was jealous. "He's right you know. The man's never cooked a day in his life.." she stopped and looked around, like she was smelling something. "That'd be burnt pasta, babe." Emmet said, peeling onions. "No.. not pasta, them.." she looked at me. "Who are you?" "I'm Bella Swan." She pointed to the door. "Well, we don't welcome visitors, especially not boney, hairy, monkey looking stranger's." Someone was full of herself. "Rosalie Cullen!" Esme shouted. "That is my name." "Are we this way when your friend's come here?" "No, because the friend's I bring aren't pack wolves!" Everyone dropped what they were doing and stared at me.

After moments of awkward silence I looked at Edward. "I should go." "Yeah." I walked out the door and started down the long staircase. "Bella, wait up." Edward said, walking after me. "She's right. I am a pack wolf. Literally. I didn't want to tell you.. Or anyone from our school.. It'd just ruin everything. I know that its disgusting and vile and wrong. That a werewolf would love a guy like you.. But I just do. And I'm sorry. I'll just call a cab." "No. Don't. I need to take you somewhere. Somewhere that we can talk." I nodded and got in the car. He drove away into a path in the woods. He kept driving and I just looked at the huge tree's. We came to the end, where there was a clearing.

I step out of the car. And we walk in the middle of the clearing. I sit, hands wrapped around my knees. Head in the clouds. Thinking. "What are your thoughts?" he said. "It's hard to explain." "Well I think I can manage." I inhale deeply. "Meeting your family today felt.. Strange. Not in a bad way or anything. But there was something about them that made them so different. It might sound stupid.. But I thought that they weren't human." "Good guess." "Huh?" I said, confused. "Good guess. We aren't human." "Then you're a …." "A vampire." Fear struck my eyes, not the fear that I'm afraid of, but the fear that I'd loose him. I thought about that. And began to tear up. Soon my tears started falling. "Your afraid of me. Aren't you?" he said. "I'm only afraid of loosing you." he took his hand and pulled up my chin. He brought me close to him, and kissed me passionately. After the kiss he said, "Never."

**A bit short, I know. School is rolling around VERY VERY soon. I am very dedicated to school, so I will not be on as much. However if you like the story, REVIEW me, then I'll know which stories to continue. Thanks!**


End file.
